スクワッド7 Squad 7
by Hikari Kanata
Summary: Kagami Rin is your average high school girl who lives with a bipolar guardian, Meiko. Until one day, she saves a normal looking girl but little did Rin know that she has come across a cursed child and that she also has the cursed blood running through her veins. Rin is brought into Gakuen Crypton, a school created to train the cursed blood to become part of the Force Of Justice.


A/N:

Hey, guys! This is my first fan fiction of Vocaloid. Yahoo! I mainly got this idea after watching 'Black Bullet' and may I just say that was one awesome anime. XD I also got my inspiration from a few Korean dramas like 'Ten', 'Ghost' and 'God's gift- 14 days'. So basically this is a mystery story.

Zero (my violin): Don't forget adventure.

Rin: I want some humor to it!

Len: Supernatural!

Miku: And Romance!

Luka: Suspense!

Gakupo: School life wouldn't be so bad.

Kaito: Ice-cream!

Me: On with the story ~!

Len, Rin, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito & Zero: HEY!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Cursed Blood**

Rin's POV

"_Rin… Rin… Come over here," called out a familiar sweet and loving voice. _

'_No… It can't be… But she's supposed to be…,' I thought to myself. There's only one person that I know who owns this voice and that's __**her**__. I quickly opened my eyes but as I expected, I saw nothing but darkness. I don't think I could even see myself. The darkness was enough to make one lose themselves and their sanity. But it was my blanket of comfort… except for now. _

"_Okaa-san… are you here?" I called out in a hesitant voice, my heart beating furiously against my chest. There was a long beat of silence. Nothing else could be heard except for the beating of my heart. _

_Th-thump… Th-thump… Th-thump… Th-thump… Th-thump…_

_I sighed a sigh of relief. I mentally laughed at myself at my foolishness. _

'_Of course she's not here. Why would she? Why would she come to see her disgrace of a daughter who has brought nothing but misery in her life?'_

"_Why would you think I wouldn't come to see you?" asked a voice coming from behind me. I quickly turned around and my heart skipped a beat at the sight that beheld before me._

_A woman stood tall with her long blond hair flowing behind her like a yellow river during the sunset. Her cerulean blue eyes stared straight into mine and her pink lips curved into a loving smile. She was wearing a simple white sundress which reached till her knees. If I could describe her in a word, she was beautiful. _

"_Okaa-san…," I whispered in a soft voice, tears welling up in my eyes. She giggled and outstretched her arms._

"_Come over here, silly," she said in her warm and loving voice. My tears flowed out as I made a mad dash towards my mother. I hugged her and she hugged me. I cried madly but she didn't say a word, her embrace said it all. It was nice being in the loving embrace of my mother again. I looked up at my mother but was horrified at what I saw._

_Her arms and legs had cuts all over them, blood still seeping out of it. What used to be her beautiful white sundress was now nothing more than a torn mess. My eyes widen at the number of bloody stab wounds on her body. What scared me the most was her face. Her face was covered with bruises and dirt. Blood was coming from the cut on her lip. Her left eye was now gone and blood was flowing out of it. What used to be my beautiful mother was now someone who resembled a zombie._

_I stumbled backwards, falling on my behind._

"_You did this to me! This is all your fault! I hate you! You don't deserve to be my daughter!" my mother screamed at me. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, different from the ones that fell before. I covered my ears, to afraid to hear her voice. I was shivering with fear._

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Okaa-san…," I whimpered._

"_I will never forgive you. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" my mother cursed. Her hands wrapped around my neck as she tried to strangle me. I didn't stop her… she deserved to kill me. I should have died that night… if it weren't for me, she would be alive now. It's all my fault... I should just die. _

'_**Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Be-'**_

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock. I pushed aside my soft blankets as I placed my feet on the icy floor, freezing my soles to the touch but also giving me a slight comfort. I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table.

'6.00 a.m, huh. I should wake up now.'

I took some clothes, a towel and my toiletries with me as I walked into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and turned on the shower, letting it give some warmth to my cold skin. I wrapped my orange towel around my body as I walked over to the sink. I brushed my teeth vigorously, not caring if I hurt my gums. I tried my best to avoid looking at my reflection. The last thing that I would want to do to ruin this morning is looking at myself… my ugly, horrible, detestable self. After brushing my teeth and drying my hair, I put on my underclothes, a grey sweater and a pair of black jeans.

Once I got out of the bathroom, I walked into the kitchen to cook some breakfast for us. I decided to make some pancakes topped with some berries and whipped cream. Being the lazy person I was, I mixed the pancake mix and poured some on the frying pan. While I was whipping the cream, I heard a gasp come from behind me. I turned around to see a brunette standing there, staring at the plate full of pancakes.

"This… Is a gift from the gods above!" Meiko cried, tears falling from her eyes like a waterfall as she held the plate of pancakes in amazement. I deadpanned. If this how she reacts when I make pancakes from a pancake mix, she would have died if I made homemade croissants.

"It's just a pancake mix though," I stated.

"It still looks delicious. As expected by my Rinny," Meiko praised. I blushed lightly as I put some of the whipped cream and berries onto both our pancakes. I put our plates on the table as we sat down in our chairs.

"Thanks…," I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. She had a sly grin on her face and I regretted saying it.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Could you speak up?" she asked in a mocking tone. I felt a vein pop on my head.

"Shut up and eat or I'll take your pancakes away," I threatened as I chewed into mine. She quickly clapped her hands together.

"Itadekimasu!" In a blink of an eye, she already ate half of her pancakes while I ate only a layer of it. After eating her pancakes, she went over to the fridge and brought a carton of orange juice and a can of beer.

"Isn't it a little bit too early to be drinking beer?" I asked as I took a sip of my orange juice. She simply shrugged and I let it be.

"Rin-chan, you have any plans today?" Meiko randomly asked.

"Nothing much. Just gonna head over to the library to study and then buy some groceries for dinner," I answered, not thinking much about it. Now that I think about it, this is a little bit unusual. Meiko never asks me what I have planned for the day.

Then, she looked at me with serious eyes which took me aback. I never seen her this serious before. Ever since I moved into her apartment, she was always cheerful and a joker. This was the first time I've seen her like this. I looked into her eyes trying to find the reason behind her sudden change of attitude, but what I saw sent a shiver down my spine. Behind that mask of seriousness, her eyes showed fear.

"Rin-chan, if you don't mind, could you cancel your plans for the day?" she asked but came out more as a demand. All right, this is really weird. This is isn't like her usual attitude at all.

"What about dinner?" I asked.

"We'll just order pizzas. You should take a break from all that cooking," she answered. This is just crazy weird. When did Meiko start liking pizzas? She hates anything that has vegetables covered with cheese on it. Heck, she even threw my pizza into a fire and saying that it's evil or something.

I sighed in frustration. If Meiko doesn't want to tell me, I won't force it out of her. She might have a reason for her actions so I'll just trust her.

"Okay…," I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She smiled a soft smile as she took my hand and gave it a light squeeze. I'll be honest, I really wanted to know what's wrong. Meiko is the only family I have left and don't want to lose. But if she can't tell me, I'll just wait for her to tell me.

The rest of the day went on in a painfully slow pace. After breakfast was over, Meiko locked herself up in her room, probably to finish up her paperwork. She works as a secretary for this company which I don't know much about. The last time I asked, she simply said that she worked for a beast who is interested in S&M, whatever that means.

I used this time to clean the place up and wash the laundry. Within 3 hours, all the chores were done and it was just 10.00 am. Not really in the mood to watch TV, I went into my room and flopped on to my bed. I can't believe I'm saying this but I really wish I could go to school. Okay, now I'm going crazy! What is wrong with the world today!? Has everyone lost their minds?! In an attempt to fight this madness, I put my headphones on and tried to relax by listening to some music.

_'Kanashimi no umi ni shizunda watashi,_

_me o akeru no mo okkuu,_

_kono mama doko made mo ochite yuki,_

_dare ni mo mitsukerarenai no ka na.'_

I love Miku's songs… it's always full of life and meaning. You could say I'm one her biggest fans, although I'll never admit it in public. I have a reputation to keep intact. Every time I listen to this song, I can't help but feel like she was singing about my life except for the last part of the song, of course. A girl shunned and hated by everyone but will eventually find happiness. I feel the same way… but I don't think I can ever find happiness.

I walked over to my wooden book case which I like to call my mini library. I pulled out one of my favorite novels 'Haunting Violet' and sat on the window ledge. I looked out the window and watched the snow cover the neighborhood in a white fluffy blanket. Oh, how I would love to go play right now… but Meiko would kill me so it's better if I don't.

_'RONRII GAARU wa itsu made mo todokanai yumemite _  
_Sawagu atama no naka wo kakimawashite, kakimawashite._

_"Mondai nai." to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushinawareta?_

_Mou shippai, mou shippai. _  
_Machigai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no!'_

Have I ever told you how much I love Miku's piano skills? Guess not. I pulled my face from the book and looked out the window. Nothing unusual… until I saw a black haired girl running away from a hooded man. What the-?! Why isn't anyone there to stop them? Then, I mentally face palmed when I realized that there was no one out there in this cold weather.

'It's nothing… I'm sure it's nothing. Someone will find her and if nobody does, I'll just turn myself in as a witness,' I calmed myself down until I saw the fear that reflected from her hazel brown eyes. The man who was speed walking after her had a wide Cheshire smile on his face which scared the life out of me. I have to save her… I will save her!

I grabbed my coat and ran into the living room. I quickly wore my shoes till I heard a silent gasp come from behind me. After putting on my shoes, I turned to see a horrified Meiko.

"I saw a hooded man chasing after an 8 year old girl. I'm going to stop him… Meiko call 9-"I was cut of when her hands grasped my shoulders and shook them.

"Have you gone out of your mind!? You're gonna kill yourself! You are not going out there! I won't let you!" Meiko screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks. I stared at her… This is the first time I've seen her cry like this. I placed my hands on top of hers which were still on my shoulders to calm her down.

"Meiko… I know you're worried about me. But when I saw those girl's eyes, it reminded me of that night when I was supposed to die. No one was there to save me that night and I honestly thought it was finally my time to die, but you saved me. This girl will die if don't save her and I would kill myself if anything were to happen to her and I wasn't there to stop it. Please Meiko, let me go," I said as I took her hands of me and made a mad dash out the door.

Third's POV

Rin ran down the stairs in a frightening speed that would bring a professional sprinter to shame, thinking of the girl the whole time.

'I have to save her… I have to save her… I have to save… I won't be able to forgive myself if I don't,' Rin thought to herself. Finally reaching the lobby, she ran towards the door, startling the janitor who was sweeping the floor. I pushed the door and ran out into the streets, the cold air welcoming me. She looked around but couldn't find the girl or the hooded man. Worry was starting to build up inside of her and made her feel sick inside thinking of the things that man could be doing to her right now.

Rin slapped her cheeks to snap herself out of those thoughts. It would do her no good if she just stood there doing nothing. At the moment, from the corner of her eye, she saw something red covered in the snow. She slowly walked up to it and brushed the snow of it to reveal a red sneaker that must have belonged to the little girl. She ran down the road and saw a trail of fresh blood leading to a dark alleyway behind an abandoned construction site.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to calm her nerves as she walked into the alleyway. 'If he were to kill her here, nobody would find her' Rin thought. She quickened her pace as she followed the trail of blood down the long alleyway. When Rin finally reached her destination, her eyes widen in shock of what she saw.

The little girl wrists were chained to the wall in metal cuffs which reminded Rin of the ones worn by prisoners back in the 20th century. Her silky long black hair was now a short mess and her face was covered in bruises and cuts. Her clothes were torn up, proving Rin's speculation of possible rape and blood was running down her left leg from her badly injured knee. Without a minutes rest, Rin took a rock in her hand and started hitting it on the rusted metal cuffs in an attempt to break it.

The little girl's eyes fluttered open but Rin was too engrossed in her work to realize that. The girl turned her head to look at the busy blond but gasped loudly when she saw the hooded man creep up slowly behind her. Rin snapped her head up from her work as she looked up at the little girl only to be confused by the horrified expression that was on the little girl's face. Rin turned around to see the man creeping up closer towards her, a gun in hand as his Cheshire smile grew wider and his dark eyes gave a murderous glint. By instinct, Rin stood between the man and the little girl.

"I won't let you touch her!" Rin screamed to the top of her lungs. The man was now standing in an alarmingly close distance from Rin, taunting her with his mere presence.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a tough wall to break? No matter, I'll just kill you too," he threatened. He outstretched his arm with the gun and aimed it at Rin.

'What should I do…? If I dodge the bullet, it will hit her. If I take the blow, he will kill her next,' she thought to herself.

Look's like this is the end…

I've made to many mistakes…

I'm so useless…

I'm going to die…

I don't want to die… I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

_Greedy, aren't you?_

I snapped my eyes open to see nothing but darkness.

"W-who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice. She simply chuckled mischievously.

_Ah… that's a difficult question. Hmm… How should I answer? Let's just say I'm your inner voice. _

"Why are you here?" She laughed even louder.

_What a stupid thing to ask! I'm a part of you, obviously._

I bit my lip and mustered up the courage to speak up.

"You know what I meant!" I semi-yelled. She stopped laughing.

_Well, well… Isn't someone impatient? Okay, let's get down to business seeing as both of are lives are on the line. You summoned me here._

"I summoned you? For what, exactly?"

_Ugh… Too many stupid questions give me headaches. You should know it better than I do since you summoned me._

"B-b-but I don't know?"

_So frustrating… Okay. Answer my questions and you'll find your answer. First question, do you want to save the girl?_

"Yes."

_Second, why do you want to save her? She's just a stranger to you. _

"Because… she reminds me of myself. The fear I saw in her eyes were similar to mine. I don't want her to go through the pain that I went. She's just a kid… I want to save her."

_Last question, are willing to put up with extreme pain to save this girl?_

"I'm willing to go through hell just to save this girl."

_Well, there's your answer._

* * *

A/N:

Me: Well, that's it. Hope you liked it.

Len: How come I wasn't in?

Me: Patience… You'll be in the next one.

Miku and Kaito: What about us?

Me: You'll be in soon.

Luka and Gakupo: Us?

Me: R&R people!

Luka: (Takes out deathly tuna)

Rin: How come I'm not in this chat?!


End file.
